The aim of the research is to botain a better understanding of cognitive functioning in the retarded. Toward this end, there are a total of six distinct projects involving eight investigators. The proposed research includes experiments investigating episodic and semantic memory, metamemorial functioning, problem-solving, transfer of information, vocational skill training, motor performance, and psychopharmacological effects. Much of the work can be viewed within a general framework incorporating a levels of analysis approach to memory phenomena and some very general assumptions about the processes involved in problem-solving. A consequence of this approach is that the emphasis is on the relation between the strategic behaviors required on a task and th extent to which such strategies are employed by the developmentally young. A concommitant emphasis is then on the use of training procedures designed to induce the use of strategies not spontaneously exploited by the retarded. While fitting withing this general framework, the research interests of the various investigators nonetheless represent a very broad pattern. The research varies widely in terms of the basic versus applied continuum, involving work designed to evaluate specific scientific theories and attempts to use basic research information to design procedures for training reatrdates to perform well on a variety of vocational tasks.